Ginger Bread
by Sarena Kross
Summary: When Kyle gets a call at 3 in the morning from his lover he never expected this! Rated M for smut. My first Kyman hope you enjoy this little oneshot!


Authors Note: HELLO READERS! It's been so long! I'm ssoooo sorry! It's been a really crazy winter. My god-sister had a baby, I've got into the whole secret shopper thing, MY CAR IS FIXED! OMG I'm so happy about that. I've been driving the poor old man everywhere lol. Yes my car is a dude not a chick. Not that I'm sexest or anything Sal's just well Sal. Yes I named my car Sal short for Salvatore idk lol. ANYWAY I've missed you guys so much! I'm really, really proud of all my readers its been so long since the last time I posted anything and I've still got like a ton of people reading isn't that great? I mean "The Softer Side of Hotstreak" alone has over 30,000 hits so far its nuts, but in a really awesome I love you all kind of way lol. Well enough chitchat hears my long over due FF for all my Kyle/Cartman fans out there "Ginger Bread"

It was a late winters night in South Park. Our favorite little Jewish day walker was fast asleep under his cozy blankets. As the clock on his nightstand turned to 3:00 the cell phone by his bed began to ring with an angry German song. It was an inside joke for him and the person the ringtone was toning for. Kyle groaned, but quickly answered the phone not wanting to wake up anyone else in his household. He groaned louder when he saw what time it was. He said in an annoyed half asleep voice as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Do you have any idea what time it is fatass?"

"AY DON'T CALL ME FAT YOU STUPID JEW!" came Cartman's usual reply in his usual southern slang. Though it held a bit more venom then usual.

Hearing the abnormal hostility in the other's voice our teenage Kyle sat up slowly. "Whats wrong now Cartman?" Though he still sounded annoyed their was a concern laced with in it. He just couldn't stay mad at Cartman for long. Never could. There was a long silence between the two. The only sounds Kyle could hear was the occasional sniffle. "...Cartman?" Kyle cooed more gently all of his frustrations melted away.

"I'm...I'm...A DIRTY GINGER!" On the other end of the line Kyle could hear Cartman break down into hysterics.

A look of shock came over his face. "You're...what? Are you sure Stan and Kenny didn't..."

"I'm sure!" The other sobbed. "I tried to wash it all off, mom even took me to the doctors. It's real this time Kyle! I'm a filthy no good souless ginger!"

Kyle's eyes narrowed slightly. He tried to be sympathetic towards his lover, but it was just so hard at times like this. "Gingers have a soul fatass how many times do I have to tell you red hair, light skin, and freckles are caused because of the pigments in you're skin not lack of a soul?"

"You're just saying that! I thought you of all people would be sympathetic to my plight! You're a day walker!"

Kyle groaned as he slid out of bed. "Cartman I love you, but you're being an ass hole. You're dad was ginger so you've always been half ginger. Now that you look like it doesn't mean anythings changed."

"You're wrong! Everythings changed! This is the end of my life! I may as well just renounce my faith and become a no good jew!"

He growled under his breath. "Damn it Cartman stop belittling my people!"

"It's true Kyle! You're a good for nothing filthy low life money grubbing jew! But I've come to terms with that. I've grown to accept you even though you're a day walker, a no good jew, and from Jersey. You're my little monster now I'm you're little monster" Cartman's voice was still choaked with silent tears. When he was finished sobs began to engulf him once more.

Kyle sighed as he slipped his shoes on. As much as he hated Cartmans insensitivity he hated hearing him so upset. "Calm down Cartman it's going to be alright. You're the only one who hates gingers at school now."

"I'm just the only one who's open about it! I've seen how the other people look at those filthy ginger skum!"

Kyle shook his head as he walked out of his room. He was silent as he walked down the stairs and out the front door only pausing long enough to grab his coat. He pulled it close around him as he walked down the street. "You're just paranoid Cartman."

"I am not!" the other bellowed his voice still shaky from the tears. "No one acts that way around you because I'd kick them squah in the nuts!"

He couldn't keep a grin from spreading across his face. He loved how Cartman defended him with other people. Cartman could call him a dirty jew rat until he lost his voice, but if someone else even tried boy were they in for a whole world of trouble. "It's not just because they're afraid of you Cartman."

"Is so!"

"nuh uh"

"Shut up you Jersey Jew rat!"

Kyle suppressed a laugh as he came to Cartmans front door. "At least I'm not a full blown Ginger"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH KYLE SHUT YOU'RE DAMN JEW MOUTH I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU'RE DIRTY JEW MOM, I HATE YOU'RE DILDO BROTHER, I HATE YOU'RE FUCKING LAWYER JEW DAD I SWEAR IF YOU WERE HEAR RIGHT NOW I WOULD KICK YOU SO HARD SQUAH IN THE NUTS THAT STANS GRANDPA WOULD TURN OVER IN HIS GRAVE!"

As Cartman raved Kyle slipped into the house and quietly made his way up the stairs. When he got to Cartman's room he opened the door ever so quietly. When he saw the now redheaded, light skinned, freckled. tall, and fit Eric Cartman pacing around his room in a huff he couldn't suppress the large grin the spread over his face. Kyle had been a better influence over Eric then everyone had originally thought. He waited until Cartman was facing away from the door before he slipped into the room, closed the door silently behind him and hung up the phone.

When the line went dead the already fuming Eric threw his phone against the wall with great force. His face turning bright red. "SUCK MY BALLS KYLE YOU DAMNED DIRTY SLUT!"

Hearing his cue Kyle walked up behind his fuming lover and wrapped his delicate arms around Eric's neck. He leaned his head close to his ear and cooed to him seductively. "I was waiting for you to say that fatass"

The rage built up in Eric seemed to instantly drain from his body. He turned his head to look at his smaller lover seeming pleasantly shocked. "You sneaky jew..."

A sly grin came over Kyle's face. Before either could say more their lips met in a passionate embrace. As Eric moved his little jew towards the bed however their kiss turned rough and wild. They held the kiss until Kyle felt himself pushed roughly onto the bed behind him. When he looked up Eric was looking down at him, a large smirk on his face. "Well go on you little slut I don't have all night"

Kyle obediently began to undo Eric's pants. He pulled them down slowly, kissing every inch of exposed skin as he went along. When Eric's pants were finally pooled around his ankles Kyle began to lick his already hardening lover. He began to play with his balls, teasing them at first. He licked them and kissed them oh so gently. He came to cheer his lover up and that was exactly what he planned to do.

As Kyle teased him Eric ran his fingers through his lovers deep red hair and began to voice his approval. He pulled at Kyle's curly locks firmly, but not enough to hurt. There was nothing more in the world that he loved more then his little jew he just couldn't get enough. As Kyle's mouth took both of Eric's balls deep within their wet confines Eric's moans began to get louder. He couldn't believe how skilled his lover had became. He knew exactly the way Eric liked it and he was more then willing to please him.

Just as Eric thought he could take it no more Kyle stepped it up. He took his lovers erection into his mouth and began to suck him like only he knew how. Finally when Eric could take it no more he pulled Kyle's head back and threw him onto the bed. Again their lips met in a rough passionate kiss as Eric ripped his lovers cloths off with a wild passion.

Eric pulled back from the kiss to turn his lover over. He reached under the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube and slicked up his fingers as his little jew laid there on all fours trembling in anticipation. He moved his fingers inside of his lover and moved them in and out of him a couple of times. Kyle moaned softly and fidgeted under Eric. He wanted more oh so much more.

With only a couple of thrust of his fingers Eric took them out of his lover and gripped Kyle's hips firmly. He then buried himself deep into Kyle's waiting entrance. With a cry of pain and pleasure Kyle took his lover who began to pound into his jew with great speed never once allowing him to adjust. Kyle moved with his lover so perfectly it was as if the two were of one mind.

As the heat began to build with in them both Eric leaned forward moving a hand from Kyle's hip to his shoulder. He pinned Kyle's chest firmly to the bed as he kept his hips angled perfectly for his hard merciless thrusts. As the heat within the two became unbearable they moaned out each others names as Kyle came with Eric not far after.

The two staid in their positions for a few moments as they panted. Then Eric laid down on the bed pulling his lover close to him. Kyle wrapped his arms around Eric's stomach and leaned his head against his neck a content smile on his face. Eric ran his fingers through his lovers curly locks before kissing his forehead tenderly. "I love you Jew boy"

Kyle leaned his head back to look up at his lover. "I love you too Fatass"


End file.
